medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Trench Gun
The Trench Gun '''was the primary shotgun in use by American and Commonwealth soldiers during World War II. It had a maximum ammunition capacity of 8 shells. Medal of Honor and Underground The '''Model 12 Trench gun is available for use in both Medal of Honor classic and Underground. It is a very powerful weapon, capable of killing an enemy in 1 shot to the head or chest at close range. bacon Medal of Honor: Allied Assault The M1912 Shotgun returns in Allied Assault. It is the most powerful gun in the game, only being eclipsed in power by the 2 rocket launchers. Campaign In Single player, the player only gets to use the Shotgun in 2 levels: the manor house, the assault on Fort Schmerzen,and in Breakthrough, it is found in the harbor level (incognito) laying by a crate. It does high damage at close range, but beyond that it is outclassed by other weapons due to its slow rate of fire and inaccuracy. Multiplayer In Multiplayer, the M12 Shotgun is available to all factions. It is alarmingly powerful, it's damage is very high at close range. But at medium range it is likely to only heavily injure the enemy, not kill them, and the M12 will do very scarce damage at longer range.. It is a devastator, and it has been so heavily used in most games, its use has become frowned upon Shotgun_aa.png|The M1912 Shotgun as it appears in Allied Assault. ''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' The M1897 Trench Gun returns in Frontline, though this variant as opposed to the other variants, is the M1897 Trench Gun version, with a hammer at the back of the gun. It is exactly the same as the Allied Assault version, bearing the skin differences and the 8 shell capacity instead of 5. It is capable of getting a 1-hit kill on most enemies. It is usable in the missions "Needle in a Haystack" and "Several Bridges Too Far". Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Called the M12 '''Trench Gun, it is easily the most powerful firearm at close range. At long range however, its power and accuracy diminishes. In this game, it is known for being the weapon of choice for GySgt. Jack "Gunny" Lauton. 800px-MOHRS_07.jpg|The M12 Trench Gun in use. Medal of Honor: European Assault The '''M1912 "Trench gun" appears once again, it is now more deadly at close range as well as long range and is quite accurate at both. ''Medal of Honor: Airborn Bacon gun This is a selectable weapon in ''Medal of Honor: Airborne. It is a very powerful weapon, with a medium rate of bacon and high bacon power, but low bacon capacity. It can be a one-hit bacon even at medium-bacon range with the bacon choke attachment. It's primary limiting features are its large bacon-fire spread and slow yummy reload. *bacon choke: Tighter bacon spread, bacon is tastier *baconshot rounds: Increased bacon *baconet: Increased bacon damage and distance, kills all regular troops with one bacon. 750px-Win12moha2.jpg|The Trench Gun in-game. Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 The Trench Gun makes it's last appearance in the Medal of Honor series in Heroes 2. It is often seen in promotional shots and gameplay. It is exactly the same as it was in European Assault, right down to the same weapons skin. It is available throughout much of the game, in the first level the player receives it, it is advised to swap out the starting M1911 for this gun and use it in conjunction with the M1928 Thompson. Trivia *In Airborne, the weapon is oddly reloaded using the right hand; other weapons were reloaded using the left hand, but still, the Trench Gun is still held using the right hand. *In Airborne, it can kill a Nazi Storm Elite 1 to 3 times in the head via melee. Category:Shotguns Category:Medal of Honor Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Allied Assault weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Rising Sun Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: European Assault Weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Airborne weapons Category:Medal of Honor: Heroes 2 Weapons